The Start of Something New
by Destiny'sVampireSlayer306
Summary: Edward looked deep into those eyes he had come to love so dearly and gave a caring smile. "Will you join me and be my partner for the Show Case this year? I could use a voice like yours..." Those tempting cherry blossom pink lips parted and spoke....
1. Author's Note

Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: Holy Flying Cows! I'm back with a new story!

Kai: What happened to all the other stories?

Rei: Yeah….

Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: Ummmmm…..I lost all thoughts on those stories….he he…..

Rei and Kai: …..

Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: WHAT!?! Its not my fault that I have A.D.D!

Kai:…..so you only write when you eat sugar right?

Destiny'sVampireSlayer306: Yes Kai, that is correct

Rei:….so if your writing a new story that means you've had sugar correct?

Destiny: That is correct Rei-kun!

(Kai and Rei look at each other then at Destiny warily)

Kai: What's the pairing for this one?

Rei: (mumbling) please don't be reikai, please don't be reikai, please don't be reikai….

Destiny: It is for once in my life…..NOT REIKAI!

Rei and Kai: Thank the gods……

Destiny: So now to introduce my new pairing…..please enter!

(Edward Cullen from twilight and Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho appear)

Edward: ummmm….hello?

Kurama: Any particular reason we are here Sam?

Rei and Kai: SAM?!? THAT'S YOUR REAL NAME?!?

Destiny: Dudes its been on my profile for the last frikin year and a half….

Edward: So the reason we have been summoned here is because….?

Destiny: To be in my story of course! You going to be the main pairing!

Edward: (looks Kurama up and down) He's not bad looking at all….

Kurama: (blushes) Your quite handsome as well, Edward….

Destiny: Awwwww….how sweet….

Kai: Ummmmm….Destiny…?

Destiny: (still sighing about how cute they are) huh? Yea Kai?

Kai: The….story?

Destiny: Hmmmm? (snaps out of it) Oh….OH! Right! Now then…..On with the story! PLACES!

(Edward and Kurama get to their places while Rei and Kai sit with Destiny and help direct)

Destiny: And…..ACTION!


	2. At the Beginning

Chapter One*At the Beginning

Kurama's Dream POV 

_When I dream…I dream I'm on a stage…._

_Thousands upon thousands of people are watching me and cheering my name…._

_It makes me smile on the outside, but on the inside…._

_I'm shaken to the core…_

_Scared to make a mistake and to lose all of this that I have worked so hard to get…._

_I glance to my right and see you there…_

_You smile and walk on to the stage singing the first part of our song in that soft, gentle voice that seems to caress my body with its timber…._

_I let the lyrics wash over my soul as you sing…not to the crowd…._

_But only at me…._

_(Once in a lifetime, means there's no second chance…)_

_(So I believe that you and me…..should grab it while we can…)_

_(Make it last forever….and never give it back….) _

_The spotlight moves from you to me….and for a moment my knees shake and buckle…._

_My heart pounds in my ears….and my breath leaves me….._

_Then you turn those golden eyes onto me and I can read what they say…_

'_I'm here with you not the crowd so forget that their even here'_

_I take that to heart as I take a deep breath…_

_*It's our turn and I'm lovin where we're at* _

_You walk over and take my hand and sing with me…._

_(*Because this moments really all we have*)_

_Then….a beeping sound interferes with our song and breaks the spell we have on each other…. _

_And as usual you fad into black nothingness…._

_And I stand here on an empty stage with no audience to cheer me on…._

_Then I remember…._

_I forgot to even ask your name…._

Kurama's POV

I open my eyes to greet the bright morning sunlight with a sad expression on my face. I had that dream again…the one where I'm on stage with the person I love and singing, not for the crowd, but only for them. Sighing, I roll over and press the button on my alarm clock so it would stop its annoying beeping.

'_Well,' _I thought to myself. _'Today's the day.' _

Getting up from my bed, I stretch and turn to look in my full length mirror. Same old, same old. My long red hair is a rumpled mess from the night before and my pjs are wrinkled and have some left over drool from last night's dream. I grumble and move to my closet to fetch my clothes for the first day at a new school. You see, my father got a transfer in his job to come be a CEO for one of his company's smaller units in America. This meant that we had to move all the way from Tokyo, Japan to some small town called Forks in Washington. I grabbed a towel on my way to the bathroom after laying out my clothes on my bed. I've got to say that I'm still not used to living in such a small town. I'm used to riding a bus to school and hanging out with friends at the arcade after. Or going to my dance studio that was three blocks away so I could get better at my ballet or my tap, depending on what day of the week it was. Stepping in to the shower, I pondered on what this high school was going to be like. My stepmother had said that in America it was renowned for its music and dance.

Well, so was my school in Japan.

I closed my eyes as I rinsed the shampoo from my blood red hair. I'm hoping that it's common for boys to have long hair in America. I mean, in Japan, my hair was actually considered short! I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my waist so I could blow dry my hair. Yes I know, strange that a fifteen year old boy was using his mom's hair dryer but I did it so that my hair would be easier to straighten. Finished with drying my hair I plugged in my hair straighten and jumped up to sit on the counter. Absent mindedly swinging my legs I thought back to all my friends in Japan.

Yusuke…

Kuwabara…

Jin …

Toya…

Kekio…

Yukina…

And Hiei…

If anyone had made a contest to see who would be the most upset to see me leave, they would have been surprised to learn it was Hiei. He has been my best friend since we were little and we met in the park by my house. I smiled fondly, recalling that memory to mind….

_**Flashback: 11 years ago….**_

_A four year old with bright red smiled as his mother pushed him on the big boy swing. _

"_Higher mommy!" cried the little boy, laughing all the way "Higher!" His mother gave a smile and let him go as she stepped away and let the little redhead swing till the swing lost all momentum and stopped. The boy jumped off and was startled as another boy who was shorter than he was struggled to get on the swing he had previously occupied. Softly, Kurama walked over to the boy who was having trouble getting into the swing. Gently, he offered his hand to the shorter boy when he fell off. _

"_Here," Kurama said, offering his hand to the boy. "Would you like some help with the swing?" The shorter boy stared at Kurama's hand before taking it and looking up. Kurama gasped as his emeralds met with pure rubies and he smiled at the young boy. Helping him up into the swing, Kurama hurried around back and gave a soft push to the swing, making the boy with ruby eyes to move. Soon, he had enough momentum he kept himself moving. He giggled and smiled as he went higher and higher. After some time the swing stopped and the boy jumped off and walked with Kurama to the shade of a tree. _

"_Thanks a bunch," the shorter boy mumbled and looked at Kurama under his lashes. "That was a lot of fun. By the way my name is Hiei." Hiei held out his hand for Kurama to shake and Kurama took it with a smile. _

"_And my name is Kurama! I hope we can be really good friends!" _

_And that was how their friendship began. _

_**Flashback over: Present day **_

I smiled at the memory as I finished up my hair, leaving the bathroom to get dressed. I looked down at what I had picked out. I had an emerald green sweater and some of my black jeans to start with. I pulled on my sweater and reached for my jeans when my cell phone rang. I pulled my jeans on and snagged my cell instantly recognizing the number.

"Moshi moshi?" I answered in perfect Japanese, only to receive a laugh on the other line.

"So your still one of us Asians huh? I giggled and smiled at the question.

"Well of course Hiei! Just because I left Japan doesn't mean I'm not still Japanese!" I sighed at how good it was to hear Hiei's deep, rumbling chuckle.

"So, getting ready to go to school I assume?" I sighed.

"Yep. I'm even wearing the sweater that you and Yukina got me for Christmas last year for good luck." I heard him give a laugh at my expense.

"Baka Fox." He murmured sweetly. "You're going to do just fine without us." I smiled.

"You have a lot of confidence in me, Hiei." Snort

"How could I not? I grew up with you and watched you excel in your acting, dancing, and singing. So don't be shy if they ask you to dance of sing, just imagine your singing with me or dancing with me, alright?" I whimpered and wiped a tear from my face.

"Yes Hiei, I understand. I miss you and everyone so much it hurts." I listen to hear closely to hear that he was having a hard time with this too.

"And I miss you as well fox. Now, hurry up and get ready for school. And know this foxy; you can call any time you ever need to talk alright? I'll be here for you always you know that I'll be there to…"

"_Catch me when I fall_." I sang to him softly as tears poured cheeks. I wished he was here to hold me and tell me it's alright.

"Now stop all that crying foxy. I need you to put on that strong face and live your dream. I'll come visit you soon with everyone but for now, you need to finish getting ready for school and knock them all dead! You hear me?" I wiped my tears away and took a deep breath, putting on my strong face after that.

"Yeah Hiei, I hear you. Good bye Hiei, I'll call you as soon as school lets out alright?" I heard him cough to clear his throat.

"Yea foxy, you do that. Have a good day at school and…. We all love you foxy."

"I love you all as well. Good bye Hiei." Hanging up was the hardest thing I had ever done in my whole entire life. I finished dressing and took the car keys from my mom for our black Mercedes Bendz. My little brother, Rei, gave me a smile.

"It's going to turn out alright nii-chan, just you wait and see."

If only I could believe him.

Pulling into the parking lot at the school, I noticed that a lot of these kids had hand-me-down cars. And that our shine black Mercedes stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the rest. I parked the car close to the entrance (encase I need to leave in a hurry because I couldn't make it) and stopped the car. Stepping out, I noticed that we were being stared at like we were in a zoo exhibit.

Wonderful, just beautifully, wonderful.

Closing my door I open the trunk to pull out my dance bag and back pack, Rei doing the same and turning his iPod on to one of his songs, he's headset hanging around his neck to hear the music. Sighing, I slammed the trunk shut and was about to walk with Rei to the office when a short girl from the car parked next to mine wandered up to me.

"Hello!" She greeted with a happy smile on her face. I hadn't realized I had parked by anyone that had a new car like us, but, apparently I had.

"Hello" I said shyly as I moved my dance bag higher on my shoulder, Rei moved up from where he stood, leaning against the car to say hello.

"Hi!" Said Rei, sounding chipper and happy all at once.

…..that was a very strange notion indeed.

"My name's Rei and this is my older brother Kurama. Sorry about him, he's shy." The girl laughed and gave me a wink, which startled me.

"Well, my name is Alice Cullen! It's nice to meet the both of you! Say, why don't we get to know more about each other on our way class? I guessing that Kurama is in the same class as me." I shot her a startled stare as she simply stood there smiling.

"H-how do you know that?" She gave me a smile and pointed at my bag.

"Let's start walking and I'll tell you on the way." She started walking ahead of us and motioned for us to follow. As we walked thru the hallways, people stared at us and I gave a sigh. Guess this was just something I was going to have to get used to. We kept walking till we made it to a ballet studio, inside; people were tying their shoes and stretching to get ready for class.

"Violin is in the class room next to this one." I started out of my trace to see Alice directing my little brother to his first class.

"Thanks a bunch Alice! Hope you and my bro get along. Play nice nii-chan!" In a childish instant I stuck my tongue out at him which he laughed at and waved bye. I smiled and set my stuff next to Alice's and took my sweater off to reveal my leotard underneath.

"You came prepared, huh?" Alice asked as she did the same as me to reveal a white leotard under. I gave a smile and nodded.

"Comes with years of being a dancer." I said with a shrug. I sat down and started to tie my shoes when Alice looked at me.

"How long have you been a dancer?" She asked, tucking her clothes neatly away in her bag.

"I've been dancing since I was six. First it was tap and then it turned into ballet." I tugged on my shoes to make sure they were tied securely. Alice stared at me.

"Wow! That's a really long time! You must really love dancing." I smiled a sad smile and nodded.

"My biological mother was a dancer herself before she died. I wished to follow her footsteps." Alice gave a nod and looked at me.

"Where are you from? You've got a nice accent but I can't place it." I grinned

"I'm from Japan. Born and raised there."

"Wow! Really? That's way cool! Why did you move here?" I sighed and stood up with Alice.

"My father got a transfer in his job and he didn't want to leave my little brother, stepmother, and I in Japan so he decided that we would go with him. But sometimes, I really hate him for his decision." I sighed and moved onto the dance floor as Alice looked curiously at me.

"Why do you hate him for that?" I shrugged

"Its…."

_**BRING! BRING!**_

"Tell me at lunch." Alice said as I followed her to the dance floor. She smiled and greeted a handsome young man next to her. She tugged my hand and I looked at her.

"Kurama, this is my older brother, Edward. Edward, this is Kurama."

"Pleasure." I murmured and leaned over to shake his hand. As soon as they touched it felt as if a bolt of lightning had shot thru my body. I stiffened and pulled it back, staring at Edward. Edward seemed to have felt that as well and he thru an ugly glare my way that over ruled Hiei's any day.

"Good morning class!" Said a male voice as he entered the room.

"Good morning Mr. Mytho." The young looking teacher gave as warm smile to the class. He saw a head of bright red hair and gave an even bigger smile.

"It seems that our long awaited new student has arrived. Kurama Minamino would you please step forward and let the class see you?" I gave a small sigh and nodded as I stepped forward to the front of the class. Glancing around at the class, my eyes drew to Edward's face like a magnet. And he looked pretty upset about something.

…..Great, I'd been in school a total of thirty minutes and I'd already pissed someone off….this is not my day…..

The teacher, Mr. Mytho, looked me up and down. He gave me a warm smile.

"Well Kurama, how long have you been dancing? You seem to have not only the stance of a well practiced dancer; you also have the composer of one." I gave a glancing look at Edward, for some reason, even if he was mad at me (for whatever reason) it gave me courage to stand there and answer the teacher with the truth.

"I've been dancing since I was six. I started singing then as well as my acting." I heard the whispers around the room.

"_Great, it's like he the Cullens…"_

"_A frikining triple threat!"_

"_God and I thought that this year I could win the Show Case…"_

"_Maybe I can seduce him to be my partner for the Show Case..?"_

I grimaced as that last comment hit me.

….Gross, really, really, gross….

"Mr. Minamino, would you like to show us just how well you dance?" I gave a startled look at Mr. Mytho, biting my lip I thought back to Hiei's words earlier that morning.

_I'll come visit you soon with everyone but for now, you need to finish getting ready for school and knock them all dead! You hear me?" _

I gave Mr. Mytho a smile and nodded.

"I'd be delighted to dance for you all." Mr. Mytho gave me a warm smile.

"Wonderful! Now, let's see, who would like to be Mr. Minamino's partner…?" Every girl in the room raised their hands and even some boys did the same. I saw that Alice had her hand raised and smiled when Mr. Mytho picked her. She winked at me.

"Oh I'm not volunteering for myself, I'm volunteering Edward."

…………….I really did not see that one coming……….

I glanced at Edward and saw a fire in his eyes that not only scared me but excited me. I glanced at Alice as she mouthed '_It's going to be okay, just you wait and see' _

Just as Rei had said this morning, Edward stepped forward as the other's moved out of the way. I walked over to my bag and changing my flats to my points, good thing I had brought them. Mr. Mytho looked surprised as I laced them.

"You've had to dance in point before?" I nodded, simply pointing to my hair.

"In Japan, it's not uncommon for boys with long hair to dance as a girl in a play or ballet. I've done it many times and it doesn't hurt my feet or bother me in the slightest." I showed him and the class as I raised on point and did a simple pirouette for the class to see. Most people gasped and some snickered and I simply stopped and smiled.

"Amazing! Simply amazing! Most of our girls can't be that graceful!" I blushed and walked over to Edward. I had a moment to appreciate how handsome he was.

'_Toned and lean like most dancers…..tall and light on his feet….beautiful facial features and those eyes of gold….he's really handsome…..' _He came up behind me and leaned down into my ear.

"I hope you know how to dance a pas de deux because that's what we will be performing and yes, you shall play the role of the women." I sighed and blushed as he stood next to me and held his hand out waiting for the music to begin and for me to take his hand.

'_Knock them dead just like Hiei said.'_ I thought to myself as the music started and I took his hand.

….cold, his hand was as cold and hard as ice….

I tried not to shiver as he held my hand. I stood on point and lifted my other leg out straight, foot bent slightly. Edward moved and let my hand go; I relaxed my body as I fell back into Edward's waiting arm. I leaned against his arm and lifted my other leg into the air, head back, and arms above it in a graceful motion. He gave me a push with is arm to help me walk on point to the next position. My left foot on point, my right back straight and strong. Edward held my left arm out in front of me and my right went out to my side.

'_It almost feels like I'm dancing with Hiei again.' _I thought to myself as my body moved with practiced precision into the next move.

Edward dipped my body and I gasped as he leaned over me, his golden eyes seemed to see straight into my soul. I stopped breathing for a moment before he pulled me to his chest.

"Get ready." He whispered in my ear and I got ready as he lifted me. One hand supported my waist, the other one my held my left leg. My right leg pointed downward and my arms were above my head. We held that position till the music died and he set me down.

…the room was deathly silent before Mr. Mytho started to applaud us. Everyone soon joined in and I smiled and turned to Edward, giving a small bow and I stopped…

….Edward gave me the tenderest look I had received since Hiei….

I ran and grabbed my bag, I ran to the door not caring that Alice and Mr. Mytho were both calling after me. I sprinted to my car and didn't stop till I was half way home. Pulling over I grabbed my cell and dialed Hiei's number.

"Kurama? You're supposed to be at school." Hiei's voice rained down over my body and I finally let the damn break.

"H-Hiei….." I sobbed, curling into a ball. "It's happened again…. I never thought after all this time it would….."

"What happened?!?" Hiei demanded and I cried louder than before.

"I've fallen in love." I whispered in a broken voice.

"Tell me everything."


End file.
